


Будь на моей стороне

by soul_of_spring



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, Gen, Missing Scene, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 14:27:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19358845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soul_of_spring/pseuds/soul_of_spring
Summary: Однажды ты правильно выбрал сторону. Теперь объясни себе, почему.История дружбы двух неординарных людей, родившейся из одной фразы: "Будь на моей стороне".





	Будь на моей стороне

**Author's Note:**

> Фик написан на фест "Это не любовь" на АБ в стародавние времена, когда мы еще не знали о глубине отношениях Альбуса и Геллерта, биографии Минервы не было на pottermore, и она считалась ровесницей Реддла)

Минерва МакГонагалл всегда отличалась от других учеников: гордая, амбициозная, храбрая, настойчивая…

Она не была похожа на своих однокурсниц, целью жизни большинства которых было удачно выйти замуж, а не делать что-то самим. Нельзя сказать, что Минерву специально так воспитывали или что-то в подобном духе… Просто слишком серьёзная для своего возраста одиннадцатилетняя девочка уже знала, чего она хочет от жизни. Самостоятельности. Независимости. Уверенности, что она всё делает правильно.

Девочкам, с которыми она общалась в Хогварсте, это её стремление казалось довольно странным. Поэтому Минерву не любили. Хотя на самом деле причин для неприязни со стороны её однокурсниц было немало. Основным в последние годы обучения стало то, что на неё, тогда пятнадцатилетнюю зубрилу, обратил внимание Том Риддл.

Лучший ученик курса, красавец… Да, Минерве это было лестно. Она ведь никогда не считала себя привлекательной. Слишком высокая, нескладная, с вечно заколотыми в пучок волосами. Всё это могло означать только одно: Риддл заметил её ум.  
Конечно, он был не первым, кто обратил внимание на это главное её достояние. Альбус Дамблдор, декан её факультета, давно заметил, что в плане учёбы, особенно в трансфигурации, Минерва подаёт большие надежды. Она была только на третьем курсе, а профессор уже приглашал девушку на чай по пятницам и они подолгу беседовали.

С самого детства у Минервы была одна странная особенность — более-менее тепло она общалась с людьми, взгляд которых мог задеть её душу. Больше всего девушка ненавидела смотреть в пустые или по-глупому восторженные глаза. Там… должен быть разум, какой-то внутренний свет, вера… Минерва ещё давно в какой-то книге прочла, что глаза — это зеркало души. И убедилась на собственном опыте, что это чистая правда.

Ей было интересно общаться с третьекурсницей Августой Хейли — у неё были добрые глаза, тёплое сияние которых было подобно чашке горячего шоколада. И эта девчушка, конечно же, всегда была готова заступиться за друзей.  
Глаза Альбуса Дамблдора всегда оставались для неё загадкой. Взгляд его был мягким и проникновенным, но именно тогда, когда он смотрел на неё. У девушки было ощущение, что к ней он относится несколько нежнее, чем к другим студенткам. И это её сильно смущало.

Но, с другой стороны, глаза заместителя директора всегда лукаво блестели за стеклами очков, и казалось, он видит тебя насквозь, читает словно книгу, хотя в его взгляде никогда не было грубости или самоуверенности. Только иногда Минерве казалось, что в глубине их она видит затаённую боль.

С Томом общаться Минерве было интересно, но его взгляд отталкивал. В глубине тёмно-синих, почти чёрных глаз она видела бездну. Мрачную бездну… И это её пугало. Позже она досадовала на своё женское тщеславие, которое толкнуло её благосклонно ответить на ухаживания Риддла. Ведь ещё чуть-чуть, и её жизненные принципы могли быть поломаны, судьба исковеркана. Это было всего лишь маленькое романтичное приключение беззаботной юности, и её окружение давно забыло эту историю, но саму Минерву отчего-то до сих пор не покидало чувство вины.

* * *

И вот, однажды, в её пятнадцатую весну, мир Минервы рухнул. Ей предстояло сделать выбор — Том Риддл или Альбус Дамблдор.  
Всё началось во время спора на уроке трансфигурации…

— Итак, думаю, вам следует записать основные классы превращений, — сказал профессор Дамблдор, взмахнув палочкой. На доске появилось шесть пунктов, которые Минерва тут же начала аккуратно переписывать в свой лист пергамента.

— Профессор, — раздался голос Тома, — а почему здесь ничего не сказано об отделении астрально-эфирной субстанции от тела?

Минерва нахмурилась: да, как раз не хватает астрально-эфирной проекции. Когда-то она читала об этом.

— Мистер Риддл, во-первых, я думаю это не обязательно знать в вашем возрасте. А во-вторых, учение об астрально-эфирной сфере относится к разделу тёмной магии.

— Но профессор! Ведь астрально-эфирное превращение официально упоминается во многих книгах! — воскликнула Минерва.

Том посмотрел в её сторону и победоносно улыбнулся. А в глазах Дамблдора неожиданно промелькнуло… сожаление?.. Декан Гриффиндора пожал плечами и ровным голосом произнёс:

— Конечно, вы правы, мисс МакГонагалл. Ну что ж, тогда запишите и это седьмым пунктом.

Но во взоре Дамблдора было что-то очень странное, печальное и… новое для Минервы.

* * *

Девушка чувствовала себя виноватой перед профессором. Она видела, как на него со странной улыбкой весь остаток занятия смотрел Том, видела растерянность во взгляде декана. После урока Минерва подошла к профессору.

— Профессор Дамблдор…

— Не стоит ничего объяснять, Минерва… Вы были абсолютно правы, — он улыбнулся, но улыбка вышла несколько печальной. — Идите, а то опоздаете на занятия.

Девушка растерянно кивнула и направилась к двери, чувствуя себя очень неловко.

— Минерва! — неожиданно окликнул её Дамблдор. Она обернулась.

— Я хотел бы тебя попросить только об одном… Будь на моей стороне.

* * *  
Эти слова, сказанные Альбусом Дамблдором пятнадцатилетней Минерве, навсегда остались в её памяти. В них было всё. Всё, что чувствовал этот с виду такой сильный и счастливый, но на самом деле одинокий человек. Он не приказывал, он просил. У него никого не было. Кроме неё.

* * *  
Беседы с Альбусом Дамблдором всегда было несколько странными. За один разговор он затрагивал сразу несколько несвязанных друг с другом тем, и невозможно было уловить, какая из них наиболее важна для него. Каждый раз казалось, что он играет, рассматривает стратегию и ждёт от тебя хода. Но как определить, какой ход правильный?

Тот диалог, накануне выпускного, сохранился в её памяти как один из самых ярких.

— Ты рада, что уже завтра станешь свободной? — с улыбкой спросил он, сделав глоток чая.

— Не знаю… Пожалуй, больше да, чем нет. Гриндельвальд очень силён, и я переживаю за родителей. Отец воюет и дома неделями не появляется. Теперь и я смогу воевать наравне с другими.

— Будь я твоим отцом, я бы ни за что не пустил тебя на эту войну, — хмуро заметил Альбус.

— Поэтому ты и сам не идешь? Боишься, что я пойду следом? — Мерлин, откуда у неё эта бестактность?..

После того разговора — после урока трансфигурации, они перешли на «ты». Первое время Минерва чувствовала себя крайне неловко, но постепенно привыкла. Да и как не привыкнуть, когда с тобой уже два года разговаривают почти как с лучшим другом.

— И поэтому тоже, — некоторое время он задумчиво разглядывал чашку, а потом, поправив очки, медленно заговорил: — Знаешь… как-то не очень приятно, когда близкий тебе человек принимает вражескую сторону. А ещё хуже знать, что все только и ждут, что ты вызовешь его на дуэль: ты ведь один из самых великих магов современности…

— Вы были друзьями? — спросила она удивленно.

— Всё в нашем мире относительно, Минерва, — улыбнулся Альбус. — Кстати, как ты относишься к нумерологии?

— Мне она никогда особо не нравилась. Вообще-то я люблю точные науки, но эта мне не по душе.

— А я всегда любил нумерологию, — глаза Дамблдора лукаво блеснули. — Но это было скорее увлечением. Она казалась мне гораздо точнее прорицаний… По нескольким числам я мог определить характер человека, узнать его амулеты, его любимый цвет, ну или, по крайней мере, цвет, который его оберегает, и иногда даже какая судьба его ждёт…

— Не уверена, что это всегда верно, — фыркнула девушка.

— Ну почему же? Ты — четверка. Ты дисциплинированна, склонна к труду, обладаешь талантом лидера. Стойкая, надёжная, верная… Минерва, это ведь основные черты твоего характера, — Альбус мягко улыбался. Девушка, слегка покраснев, кивнула. — И, кстати, твой амулет, как бы ни забавно это было слышать гриффиндорцу — изумруд.

Минерва удивлённо приподняла брови.

— Действительно забавно. А какой у тебя амулет? — девушка закинула косу на плечо.

— Аметист.

— Так вот почему ты носишь лиловые мантии, — Минерва с трудом подавила улыбку.

— Да, это одна из причин, — Альбус неожиданно серьёзно взглянул на неё и коснулся её ладони, — Минерва, помни, ты действительно нужна Хогвартсу… Здесь тебе всегда будут рады.

— Я знаю… Спасибо.

* * *  
Позже Минерва поняла смысл этого последнего их разговора в ранге «учитель-ученица». Они оба думали о разном.

_— Ты нужна мне, Минерва. Я беспокоюсь за тебя, не хочу чтобы ты рисковала собой. Ты знаешь, если необходимо, я могу очень искусно врать. Но сейчас я говорю правду. Ты будешь на моей стороне?  
— Я буду на твоей стороне, Альбус._

Но тогда Минерва многого не поняла. Она вернулась домой, в небольшой особняк в Шотландии. Она стала носить изумрудные мантии. Она смирилась с тем, что ей не стоит принимать участие в войне, ведь она ещё слишком юна, и отец будет ещё больше нервничать. Она писала статьи по трансфигурации, а по вечерам читала книги по нумерологии, уделяя особое внимание изучению характера семёрок. _Ещё тогда она с удивлением обнаружила, что Том Риддл — семерка, как и Альбус Дамблдор. Поистине странное и пугающее совпадение._

* * *  
А через год одним апрельским утром сова принесла газету. В ней говорилось: «…к нашей огромности радости, наши ряды наконец-то пополнил один из самых известнейших магов — Альбус Персиваль Дамблдор, преподаватель школы чародейства и волшебства Хогвартс».

Минерва понимала, каким трудным был для него этот выбор. Она паниковала, ходила из угла в угол и игнорировала все попытки матери поговорить, пока та не села рядом и не задала дочери вопрос, более похожий, по мнению миссис МакГонагалл на утверждение:

— Минерва, девочка моя, ты… любишь… его?..

— Не знаю, — тихо ответила Минерва, и это была правда.

* * *  
Дамблдор победил, хотя многие были уверены, что всё безнадежно и ему не одолеть Гриндельвальда. Конечно, иногда, в минуты отчаяния, Минерве казалось, что всё потеряно. Но в глубине души жила надежда и вера в Альбуса, бравшая верх над всеми её страхами. Она была на его стороне.

После войны мир изменился. Становился лучше год от года. И только Альбус Дамблдор оставался прежним… Таким же улыбчивым, с лукавым, изучающим взглядом. От него можно было ожидать любых сюрпризов. Но в одном он был постоянен — каждый год, вечером четвёртого октября, когда большие часы в гостиной били восемь раз, Альбус появлялся на пороге их дома с букетом роз.

Миссис МакГонагалл встречала профессора гостеприимно, но, когда у неё было плохое настроение, она недовольно бормотала, что «этот нагловатый маг виноват, что моя девочка до сих пор не вышла замуж».

На самом деле Альбус не был в этом повинен. Минерва читала книги о любви и, как любая девушка, создала свой идеал. И так было угодно судьбе, чтобы никто из встреченных ею мужчин не походил на того человека, с которым она, по её представлению, могла бы быть счастлива… Разве что один. Чуть-чуть.

* * *  
Спустя двенадцать лет после окончания ею Хогвартса, Минерве была предложена должность преподавателя трансфигурации и заместителя директора. Мисс МакГонагалл не задумываясь согласилась.  
Это было сказочное время. Мир был спокоен и прекрасен. Она в Хогвартсе. В чудесной школе, которая стала для неё большим домом, чем родной. У Минервы будто крылья выросли… Было ощущение, что она снова так же юна, счастлива и полна веры.

Директор школы, Альбус Дамблдор, помог ученикам не ощутить войны, что шла за пределами школы.

А потом её мир — такой налаженный, такой правильный, рухнул во второй раз. Это случилось зимней ночью, когда в Хогвартс пришёл Том Риддл. Вернее, то, чем он стал теперь.

Минерва даже не хотела знать, о чём говорили её бывший однокурсник и Дамблдор. Ей достаточно было того, что она увидела, когда переступила порог кабинета Альбуса. В глазах директора была необычная жёсткость и одновременно растерянность. Он — она была уверена, — просчитывал комбинации, но не находил верного варианта. И это было страшно. Альбус же знает всё! Как такое может быть?

— Наверно, не дано нам жить спокойно, Минерва, — с лёгкой грустью заметил он. — Кажется, грядёт… новая война.

— Кто же на этот раз? — тихо спросила она.

— Не знаю… Но уверен я только в том, что скоро с ним придётся бороться. Ради всеобщего блага. Кстати, давно хотел спросить: ты имбирное печенье любишь?

Минерва обессилено рухнула в кресло, кивнула и впервые за много лет разрыдалась.

* * *  
Минерве тогда тоже надо было уметь читать между строк. Как жаль, что она научилась этому только теперь…  
_— Нам есть за что драться… И это будет более тяжёлая война, особенно для тебя. И, пожалуйста, даже если ты пока не видишь цели, прошу, будь на моей стороне.  
— Ты знаешь — я на твоей стороне._

* * *  
Минерва впервые за несколько лет почувствовала спокойствие. Сегодня в первый раз после окончания второй войны уехали на лето ученики. В первый раз она прощалась с ними как директор Хогварста. И всё-таки это было странно. Как будто она шла к этому всю жизнь, но когда пришла — не верилось.

Женщина оглядела стол в поисках чернильницы. Нигде не обнаружив её, она открыла нижний ящик письменного стола, вспомнив, что когда-то там лежали запасные перья и чернила. Но вместо них она обнаружила коробку её любимого имбирного печенья. Наверное, осталось ещё со времен Альбуса. Сердце предательски дрогнуло. Она так и не привыкла к тому, что его нет больше рядом.

Когда Минерва, уже официально в качестве директора, заходила в этот кабинет, ей почти всегда казалось, что вот сейчас Альбус протянет ей коробку имбирного печенья и нальёт чашку чёрного чая. С малиной. Его глаза будут поблёскивать за стеклами очков, когда он будет рассказывать об очередных любопытных шахматных приёмах. Минерва знала, каким он иногда был… расчётливым. Но это не мешало её безоговорочной преданности. Всегда, несмотря ни на что, он оставался для неё неким нерушимым оплотом.

Женщина грустно улыбнулась и открыла коробку. Сверху лежал конверт. Аккуратным почерком Альбуса было написано: «Минерве МакГонагалл». Дрожащими руками она вскрыла его и начала читать:

_«Минерва… Минни, если ты читаешь это письмо, вероятно, я уже умер… Я надеюсь, ты не плачешь. Тебе, такой сильной и целеустремленной, это совсем не идёт. И не забывай, что смерть — это очередное приключение, и я готов к нему.  
Ты, наверное, уже и не помнишь, что я тебе сказал, когда ты поддержала Тома во время урока трансфигурации… Я сказал: «Будь на моей стороне». Так вот сейчас, перед смертью, я прошу тебя о том же. Будь на моей стороне._

_Минни, ведь ты дала мне надежду. Ты была первой, кто меня поддержал. Ты знаешь об этом лучше кого бы то ни было, хотя я тебе никогда не говорил об этом. Ты стала мне ближе всех. Ближе Аберфорта, который так и не смог простить мне смерть Арианы, ближе Геллерта… Будь на моей стороне. Как была все эти годы. Даже когда я кому-то лгал. Когда был неправ. Когда вёл заведомо безнадежный бой. Когда приравнивал людей к шахматным фигурам и проводил свои стратегические манёвры. Когда был совсем без сил… Ты всегда была на моей стороне, моя дорогая, преданная Минни._

_Ты знаешь, за что я сражался. Не за всеобщее благо, не за власть, а за надежду. Надежду на то, что придёт новое поколение, которое будет счастливее нас. Что оно будет жить без страха и без тьмы. Не надо давать никаких клятв, Минни. Просто будь…_

_Ну что ж… Пока. И привет, как всегда?..»_

* * *  
Минерва стояла у Белой Гробницы, уже не сдерживая слёз, и сжимала в руках письмо Альбуса Дамблдора, величайшего человека из всех, кого она знала. Того, что, умирая, просил её только об одном…

— Я на твоей стороне, Альбус. Всегда. Знай об этом… И… Пока. И привет. Как всегда.


End file.
